The Resurrection of the Olympians - SCRAPPED
by FirstMarksman
Summary: [READ DESC.] This story has officially been scrapped for unentertaining reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Keisha

**I know not a lot of people are fans of OC's, but this story has been dedicated to my friend, Keisha. She's really into Percy Jackson. You can take a look at her stories. Her username is: keishasinthehouse. I'm not gonna talk too much, so on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Keisha

**? POV**

_"Hera!"_

_I clutched my waist as golden Ichor leaked out between my fingers. I was on the floor in my mortal form. My husband came to my aid._

_"It's over. The titans are too powerful," I managed._

_He stared at me._

_"It can't end like this," he said. No, begged. His eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. I was as weak as a mortal. I let out my own tears as I clenched my hands into bloody fists._

_People screaming. Explosion. More screaming._

_I looked at him. His terrified look._

_Suddenly, the ground cracked open, consuming any unlucky mortals into darkness as it grew wider and wider into an abyss. It was just a matter of seconds before..._

_"Bryan..." He turned to me. Looking at him, in this helpless state, made me want to cry even more._

_"Bryan," I called again. He grasped onto my hand._

_"Take care of her for me..."_

* * *

**Keisha POV**

"Wake up!"

"Hgh?" I complained.

I rubbed my eyes open. Sunlight beamed through my bedroom window. I groaned as I picked myself up.

"Don't wanna be late for school," he chanted.

_Yes I do_, I thought.

I zombie-walked to the bathroom subconsciously. I flicked the lights on and stood in front of the mirror. My eyelids struggled to open as I senselessly hovered my hand atop the counter, searching for my toothbrush.

Oh, sorry! How rude of me. The name's Keisha. Keisha Lee. I'm a female, if you haven't already figured that out.

Ten minutes later, I got changed and made my way to the kitchen. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down the dining table. I devoured the cereal vigorously, not leaving a single trace of it. My dad sat across from me. He was in his casual attire had his morning coffee along with his cellphone.

"It says here this kid spent over $9000 on Xbox content using his dad's credit card," my dad explained. I just nodded, pretending to be interested.

After breakfast, there were still a few minutes left, so I laid my head down on the table.

"Hey, get your face off the dinner table," he barked. I sat up and frowned. He notices me.

"It's your mother, isn't it?"

_Yes._

"Dad, what happened to Mom?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"She didn't die, did she? She's still alive right?"

He paused for a moment.

"I don't know."

"What?"

He clenched his fists.

"I said I don't know!" He smacked the dinner table, spilling his coffee. I glance at him.

There was a long silence, until, "How come?"

I quickly shut myself up and cursed, but to my surprise, he replied back, in a less threatening and scary way.

"There was an accident."

"Like... a car accident?"

"No, more drastic." I was getting worried. He let out a tear, which it blended into the puddle of spilt coffee.

I decided to change the topic.

"Can I know her name?"

He closed his eyes, then looked at me.

"I'm afraid I can't remember," he smiled... in an awkward manner, like he was trying to hide something, but I decided to just let go.

"Did she have a job?"

"Oh, yes. A very important job."

"Like what?"

"Well, she would watch over people and help them. Sometimes, she would punish the bad."

"So, like a police officer?" I asked.

"Sure, something like that."

I looked at the time and realized I've wasted enough time. I kissed my dad goodbye and made my way out of the complex, until he stopped me.

"Keisha, listen." I turned around. He grabbed both my arms firmly and looked straight into my eyes.

"You need to know that I will do anything to keep you from harm, even if it means giving up my life."

"I know," I said.

"Also, you must understand that there are things I just can't tell you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"They're just things that you have to find out on your own."

"Yeah, I'm aware," I replied sarcastically.

He smiled.

"You're a very smart girl, like your mother. You're very kind. You have way more kindness in your fingers than anybody else does in their entire body. I'm proud to be your father." His eyes were getting watery.

"I know," I replied, and gave him a warm hug.

I walked over to the bus stop and waited. I took out my class notes and skimmed through them.

_Square root, blah blah blah._

_Factoring, blah blah blah._

_Logs, blah blah blah._

_I'm good._

Around 8:00-ish, the bus finally came. I walked up the stairs and showed the driver my bus pass.

"Mornin', Mr. Adam," I greeted.

"Mornin', Keisha. How's the family?"

"Eh. Same ol', same ol'."

"Last day of school?"

"Yep, and I'm hoping to finally rest my butt for once."

I took a seat at the back, since it's always fun whenever the bus hits a speed bump. I took out my earbuds and turned on some music.

I opened up my notes again.

...

Ten minutes later, the bus stopped.

"Goode High School."

I stuffed my notes into my backpack and got out.

I entered the school and made my way to class. The hallways were crowded, but I managed to get there anyway.

At 8:30, the school bell rang. Our teacher, Mr. Khan, entered the classroom. We started off with announcements from the class monitor. After long hours, the time finally came. Mr. Khan waved us 'goodbyes' and handed our report cards. After school, me and my friends all went to get a coffee. We all cried and did our "HAGS" and went home. I sat at the bus stop, waiting. I almost fell asleep when two guys walked over and grabbed me.

"Mmmh! Mmmmh!" They had a piece of fabric over my mouth, which muffled my screams. I tried kicking and punching, but no use. They both led me into a dark street alley where more guys were standing.

_Great, street gangs._

The two escorts me shoved me to the ground. The one with the bat, I was guessing he was the leader, walked over to me. I still had the fabric on my mouth, so calling for help was useless.

"Strip her naked."

_Shit._

This time, four guys came over and grabbed my shirt, tearing it off. I flailed around, trying to defend myself, but got a black eye in return.

_Oh, gods. I'm about to be molested. Someone, help!_

My mind was blank as I tried to process what was going on right now. Eventually, the fit ended, and I gave myself in. I let them tear off my shirt and leggings. I let them search my bag and steal my money. I closed my eyes.

_Dad, I'm sorry._

I prepared myself, when nothing happened. Instead, when I opened my eyes, I saw a single boy about the same age as me standing, facing the gangsters now running from the scene. He turned and looked at me.

"Come with me," he said, offering his hand. I took it gracefully and let him help me up. He led me back to the open air. I took a deep breath of relief, but I was interrupted when he clutched my wrist and ran down the street.

_Not again._

This time, I bit his arm, which made him immediately let go. He looked at the teethmarks, then at me.

"What was that for?"

"Huh? Oh... weren't you gonna rape me?"

He raised an eyebrow, then chuckled.

"No. Sorry if I startled you," he apologized, "but we need to go now."

He grabbed me again, but this time softer, and I didn't resist. In a matter of seconds, we were at my apartment complex.

_Wait, what?_

"Hey, you!" I called. I looked at me, confused.

"How do you know where I live?"

"It's a long story, now hurry! I promise I'll tell you later."

We both entered the building. When I opened my room, my dad was washing the dishes. When he saw me, he quickly ran towards me and gave me a big suffocating hug.

"Where were you? What happened to your clothes?"

"Sir," the boy called. My dad looked at him.

"What have you done to my daughter!?" He grabbed him by the neck, choking him upwards. I never knew my dad was this strong.

"Dad! Stop! He saved me! He really did!"

"Sir- BRYAN! I'm from Camp Jupiter!"

* * *

**That's it for now. I know this chapter was pretty short, but I decided to end it here. See ya guys later!**


	2. Lame Notes of Boredom

**Hey guys, it's me again. I'm really sorry for my long absence. I've been focusing on my other story for so long, I completely forgot about this one. Furthermore, my allergies didn't make it any better. Who has allergies? Don't you just love spring time? You get a whole 3 months of the sniffles, red eyes, and fatigue. Doesn't that sound wonderful?**

**Anyway, recently my teacher has been hammering down on me with homework, which is another excuse for my delay. I don't know what's up, but she gives like 3 essays per week and expects us to finish. Don't get me wrong, she's an okay teacher and all, but I don't think she's ever passed her teaching course. To add to that, I have other work that my PARENTS assign to me, and it is just complete bullshit. Btw, I'm asian, if that explains anything.**

**For a while, I even forgot that FanFiction even existed. Please don't read this and think, "Wow, this guy doesn't take things very seriously. He must be really clumsy." I mean, I guess I don't blame you guys for thinking that, but I want you guys to know that I do take my work seriously, even though it may seem messy, or even just plain shitty. I will continue writing, and probably keep doing so until I get a job or something, which won't happen in like 5 years.**

**Sorry, no preview. Forgive me. I am already starting on the next chapters for both my stories. I still hope you guys enjoy my stories and enjoy PM-ing me. So, to conclude this notice, please stay tuned for latest updates in the near (or far) future and I'll see all you dudes later!**


End file.
